1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for replacing a compressor in a valve; and more particularly relates to a technique for replacing a compressor in a diaphragm valve, including one having a weir.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In traditional designs, compressor replacement typically requires actuator dismantling. In recent designs, the compressor is held in place by the diaphragm. During regular maintenance of diaphragm replacement, the compressor can fall off the assembly.
Known diaphragms by the assignee of the instant patent application use two thread sizes, distinguishing diaphragm material. These diaphragms and the attachment methods associated with the same are known in the industry, and may also be referred to as the “ITT Advantage attachment method.” Changing between these materials requires reconstruction of the actuator in order to replace the mating compressor and thread components. A known assembly technique by the assignee of the present application allows these components in the known diaphragm to be easily changed on the customer process line. These diaphragms and the attachment methods associated with the same are known in the industry, and may also be referred to as the “ITT Advantage, ADV, 2.0 attachment method.” However, one disadvantage of the known technique is that the interchangeable components are loose during regular diaphragm replacement. Modern competitor systems have a similar situation and a similar problem.
FIGS. 1-3 show examples of prior art designs.
For example, FIG. 1 shows typical uses of a shear pin for compressor-to-spindle connections using fixed compressor connections that are known in the art. FIG. 1a shows part of a valve having a PTFE diaphragm configuration requiring a threaded tube nut. FIG. 1b shows part of a valve having an elastomer diaphragm configuration requiring a threaded compressor. FIG. 1c shows part of a valve, in which the changing of the compressor and threaded tube-nut requires actuator disassembly for access to a shear pin connection.
Moreover, FIG. 2 shows a design for easy change out of a compressor, tube nut and diaphragm material type, using the aforementioned ADV 2.0 free compressor connection.
Moreover still, FIG. 3 shows three known methods for compressor attachment, where the compressor is free to fall from the actuator assembly when the diaphragm is removed. For example, FIG. 3a shows part of a known GEMU valve. FIG. 3b shows part of a known SED valve. FIG. 3c shows part of a known BBS valve.
There is a need in the industry for a better way to avoid having all these loose components during regular diaphragm replacement.